User talk:ChimmyCharific
Oh no! Shadow's gone missing! Maybe we can find some clues... (First message! =D XD) Ok, since you're an admin and stuffs (XD), you can delete pages, right? I think the people want Total Drama: Sing It deleted. I don't really know why it's still on the front page XD -- Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these silken eyes and learn to see, all your life... 01:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Ok, cool. I'm just kinda browsing the wiki, I'll let you know if I find any other deleteable camps XD -- Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these silken eyes and learn to see, all your life... 01:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Will you add Total Drama, On a Plane to the Featured Camps on the main page Your Adminess-- Kenzen Spread the word SPREAD IT - 01:50, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Chimmy-- Kenzen Spread the word SPREAD IT - 01:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Are there any free camps for me? I have no camp to join.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 22:22, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I don't know Sailor Moon well. Maybe I'll make a camp myself and be host and a competator.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 00:11, December 6, 2009 (UTC) What's it called?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 00:16, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Deception sounds cool.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 00:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Time for your first decision on TDM 1 elimanate Cody or Katie-- Kenzen Spread the word SPREAD IT - 18:12, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I decided to let Scott Return to Academy of Coolness! How does that sound?----Are you talkin' to me? Of Course you are! font 23:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) If it's day two in Total Drama Deception shouldn't you update the elimination chart?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:07, December 7, 2009 (UTC) You could just put in or safe for day one. I really want to find out what happened to Chris if the other people who signed up were there.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Are you saying the safe cell or locking the page?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I could update the chart but I'm not the host of the camp. Me wants to continue challenge.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) YAY! *gives hug. accidently get your hair in my mouth. hacks hairball* Ew gross.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:54, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Me needs to know who murdered Chris! *starts acting nuts* --Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:57, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Lets just say Joe did it. XD --Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 22:02, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Oooooh. O__O --Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 22:07, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I can help you, Defense against the dark arts is all about how to block curses and defeat not-friendly creatures. I had an encounter with a zombie once, he wouldn't give me a lolipop... (XD)----Are you talkin' to me? Of Course you are! font 22:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Deception?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 01:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Sure.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 20:21, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I may either have Autism(which is what they say) or asberger and I SPIN YOU HEAD LIKE A ROLLER COASTER......wait what Shadow:I will win Me:Stop getting into my user Shadow Shadow: Never * disappears* Time for a random Emo moment Emo: Dear Diary I made a Friend today who then told me to cheer up so I *sees me* uhhhhh bye Shadow: That was lame Me:Don't Criticize Friends? OMG IT"S SHADOW *points at him*Shdow: I hate you Dark Dark: I know you do Shadow:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Should I label Oweguy as winner under 3 or under 1?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 20:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC) So Oweguy won on day three so it should be under the third colum.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 20:06, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I feel like making a bet concerning TD:TM... IF TYLER AND NOAH GET FARTHER THAN DUNCAN AND (I'm assuming you'd also pick) ALEJANDRO, YOU WRITE ME A FANFIC! And vice versa. XD But seriously. --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 23:04, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Then...BLOW UP NOAH AND DUNCAN! Tyler and Alejandro bet! XD --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 23:10, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I would, but judging by the trailer, Trent and Justin do the aftermath. How about...if Duncan survives the merge, I write you a fanfic. If Courtney survives the merge, you write me a fanfic.THIS IS SO HARD! XD --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 00:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *in whiny voice* But I don't care about Sierra! *whines* Okay...uh...If Courtney does not make it to the merge, you write me a fanfic. If Noah and Heather hook up, I write you a fanfic. If both happen, we come up with a new bet. XD --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 00:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Seriously, it is about time! --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 00:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) LOL funny story. Today in Spanish class, we started a new lesson: food. The first word I saw on the page was, you guessed it, bacon. XDDD The spanish word for bacon is el tocina. --Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 00:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Amazon Chapter Nineteen?? That's right! It seems like just yesterday, but Total Drama Amazon chapter nineteen has been posted! Read as the final four fight for a million bucks in one of the best challenges ever! Go read "I'm king of the Amazon" now! Also, Total Wikia Elementary's last day of school is up and ready to be read! Enjoy! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy. Check out the funny drawing I did of shadow on Total Drama Deception.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 15:56, December 13, 2009 (UTC) A picture of Shadow in a banana suit inspired me to draw that. XD --Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 16:06, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh. And you wouldn't believe what happened to Anonymos in TDA4. He got eliminated!--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 16:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Whats up! I am so bored right now. Lol! --Heyy... ...Who wants to talk? 16:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC) OMG My video Duncan Sings Fergalicious is on you channel! YAYZ! *carameldances happily* If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 18:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Why are you sorry? Are you sorry I'm carameldancing? If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 19:09, December 13, 2009 (UTC) It's okay. Do you like it? (You can tell me over the chat thing) If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 19:26, December 13, 2009 (UTC) When's the next challenge in Total Drama Deception?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 20:15, December 14, 2009 (UTC) OMG WHAT??? *stares intently at Chimmy until she tells her XD* Sunshine + Ravioli 21:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Awesome!!!!!! I love my photoshop, it makes my pics so pretty! And it lets you do so much more than Paint!!! ...well, once you figure out how to work it, that is. XD I'd suggest looking up tutorials on YouTube or something to help you learn the system. Sunshine + Ravioli 21:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Try selecting the thing you want to texture with the magic wand tool, then going to "Filter" and messing with the many options. Also, you could paste an image of the texture (for example, grass) on a layer above what you want to texture, select the area you want to texture with the magic wand, right-click and pick "select inverse", go back to the layer with the texture, hit "delete" (this will get rid of the texture in areas you don't want it), then adjust the opacity (see-through-ness) or setting of the layer (where it says "Normal" on the layers box). (New camp is up! ^^) Sunshine + Ravioli 22:09, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I also know a good method for realistic hair, I'll make you an example pic real quick. Sunshine + Ravioli 22:21, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Here's how I make awesome looking hair in photoshop! Sunshine + Ravioli 22:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Can we add a character to it if so like make me Izzy's Husband in the story(TDA4)----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 04:55, December 15, 2009 (UTC) K i am doing it 5 years later and so if they married someone outof the series coudn't i add the to the story yet still focus on the TDI characters----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 20:52, December 15, 2009 (UTC) To use the smudge tool the way I did with the hair, just pick the smudge tool and use it going up and down in the direction of the hair. Sunshine + Ravioli 22:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey Chimmy on your cam Total Drama Deception can i jion as a late sign up please the violence is so beautiful and it looks fun----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 18:55, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I like maybes they are nice maybes watch me when i sleep(crazy isaneness)----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 19:09, December 18, 2009 (UTC) HI CHIMMY!!! Have you done TDA4 reviews yet? (I still have to do mine, so no worries. XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:21, December 18, 2009 (UTC) So is the Maybe another word yet Duncan fan buddie(XD)----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 22:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) alot of people do it have new people and it would be fun MORE COMPOTION(<-bad spelling)----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 22:18, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey do you run Total Drama Deception?If you do that's a good story Everybody call 9-1-1-1 wait what? I know you know the challenge going on now well a giant explosen could happen and and then i could pop out with the host yelling Viva las Kenzen is in the game now----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 22:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Can I appaer on the show as an Intern who doesn't die ,but gets hurt and is the only one not to die Hey look over there it's GOD! He does get hurt a lot and he does help a little bit by giving them stuff and If he doesn't die then he pies his pants as soon the murderer appears Hell pancake coming up So ca we throw them off the murderer or do we keep me out----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 22:40, December 18, 2009 (UTC) correction MURDERER----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 22:40, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Well can I be in now or do I have to Audition? HE is sponsored by the letter FU and the number is 519 What challenge----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 22:43, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Aw man I suck at Audition ,but I still want to be an Intern....... I WILL SURVIVE HEY HEY Where do we audition at? Kill me now kill me now kill me now! Should I just Audition now?Or just wait for the lonnnnnnnnnnnnng chllenge? If i get the job of the intern he is going to be Luis(I will post his pic if you want me to) You should put stuff like Pic name age etc. I wonder who the killer is.....CHRIS! Oh,Here Luis The Criticizing Gamer Luis TDD, right? Kay. --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 23:59, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I DID IT Do you like him,yo? Do you like my Intern Chimmy Shimmy La la la la la I hope I am in it (I love the show with it's murders and stuff) ....Doug for the win XD Skoll is for circles XD I GOTS GOOD NEWS----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 01:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I MADE A COOL YOUTUBE VID YOU WANT TO SEE IT (i just want someone to see it)----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 01:17, December 19, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGzcXgNWHII Check it out i consider it my best vid yet----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 20:20, December 18, 2009 (UTC) The TDAmazon Final Three? That's right! It seems like just six months ago it started! Come read the latest chapter and remember to comment! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Witch one there are two songs thanks----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 01:30, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh two things one when will you announce the Interns thing and two when are you going to start your reviews for TDA4? I almost forgot my signature almost! Cool well glad it is liked took me 10 hours to Draw and Computerize it----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 01:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) When do i get to join*crys like a baby*TDD JK XD whats up----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 19:30, December 19, 2009 (UTC) hello----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 19:54, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ...right... I'll go do that. XD OMG WHAT??? Sunshine + Ravioli 00:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME!!! (The ending of Sonic Adventure 2 makes me cry. DX) Sunshine + Ravioli 00:32, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I don't wanna brag, but I saw what you wrote on Sunshine's talk page. I've beaten Sonic Advance 2, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity and probably some other random one. But I can't beat Secret Rings! *pouts* --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 00:35, December 20, 2009 (UTC) 37's a good number... XD Wanna go celebrate on AYCTI? Sunshine + Ravioli 00:41, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Totally...that explains it...*facepalms* --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 00:43, December 20, 2009 (UTC) can i edit TDD one time i want to walk in the trailer as a cofee boy an get shot with a trank----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 01:48, December 20, 2009 (UTC)